There is a requirement to provide a comfortable body support platform for human beings. The most common body support platforms are furniture including beds, couches, sofas, seats, benches, chairs, sofas etc. Other body support platforms can include operating tables, physiotherapist's tables, dentist's chairs, sun-beds etc. Thus the term body support platform encompasses any construction having a support surface on which a human being lies or sits for a period of time.
The support surface that is required to provide body support for the longest period of time in any person's life is a bed. A great deal of work has been carried out in the field of conventional beds and mattresses in order to provide a comfortable sleeping position for people overnight. One of the problems is that people vary greatly in height and weight as well as their physical condition. For example some people are prone to back conditions.
Conventional mattresses are formed from a number of springs linked to form the mattress. Such springs are not able to move independently. More expensive mattresses attempt to overcome this by placing the springs in individual pockets. However, the pockets need to be contained and a significant layer of padding material is placed over the springs to enhance comfort. This layer prevents the springs from truly acting independently. To provide for different weight people, mattresses can be provided with different spring tensions e.g. soft, medium and firm. However, the spring tension is applied across the whole of the mattress and hence cannot compensate for different user's body shapes. Also, if, after time, certain springs of the mattress become damaged or worn, or if the body shape or weight of the person changes, it is not possible to replace the springs. The mattress is a sealed unit. It can only be turned to offer a different spring region to the user's body regions.
Once a mattress is worn, the only option is for it to be disposed of. Recycling of conventional mattresses is difficult because of the unitary nature of the mattress and the mixture of types of material used. This presents a significant environmental issue.
The unitary nature of conventional mattresses provides a barrier to providing bespoke mattresses for users. The construction of spring pockets with layers of wadding on top make it difficult to offer a bespoke bed design.
Further, since conventional mattresses are formed of springs and fabric material they are difficult and expensive to clean when they become soiled or infested with bed lice or other human disease agents.
It is one object of the present invention to provide an improved body support platform.